With the development of mobile phone technology, cameras and GPS positioning modules or the like have become general configurations of mobile phones. The theft or loss of mobile phones happens frequently in our daily lives. Generally, it is difficult to recover mobile phones after they are stolen. This not only results in property loss to the owner, but also results in lost contact information of some important persons and privacy, so it brings inconvenience to the owner. In addition, the thief cannot be restrained and the act of theft cannot be prevented. As a result, rampancy of theft is caused, and the social order is disrupted.